Lost
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: Our favorite boys, three newly ascended decide to go hiking, and after hours of trekking through the forest Caleb still wont admit their lost. Then Tyler is separated. Will the son's ever get out?
1. Lost

Read on!

* * *

So what if they didn't have a map and the compass broke, and the main path was washed out, they were not lost. Or that was what Caleb convinced himself, and had been repeating to the group for the last three hours. If you were to ask Reid, he would make a snide remark about Caleb's leading skills and with a number of swear words they say they were lost. If you asked Pogue, he would tell you they were probably lost and should keep going in one direction. Hopefully they would come across help or a way out. If you asked the youngest, Tyler, he would tell you they weren't exactly lost because they know where they weren't, just not where they were. The others would snort at Tyler's optimistic comment and they all would continue trekking through the forest.

The boys decided to go for a hike in the state park, near Ipswich. Pogue's dad had dropped them off that morning, telling the boys to call when they were done. Caleb, Pogue, and Reid had already ascended, being at the age of thirteen. Tyler, twelve, still didn't have the powers, and Reid never let the younger boy forget it.

The boys followed the sun to direct them down the path. What made the task difficult, was the disappearing sun that began to set behind the trees. "No more." Reid hissed giving the teen ahead of him a small shove, "We are never going hiking again." Pogue shot a glare over his shoulder in response to being forced forward.

"Don't shove Reid." Caleb called, from the front of the group face determined. "It won't help the situation." The oldest continued forward, attention focused on the path ahead, rather then the boys behind.

"It helps golden boy." Reid muttered through gritted teeth, fists clenching at his sides.

"It helps Reid from killing Caleb." Tyler added, from the end of the slowly trudging line. "Can we just admit were lost?" he asked, with a sigh. The other three boys stopped in shock to turn and stair back at the youngest. The youngest shrugged at his brothers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You Tyler 'all's-good' Simms wants to give up?" Reid gasped, eyebrows raised at his brother in shock, mouth gapping open slightly.

"Yes, yes I do." Tyler answered pulling out his phone. "Let's just call someone or something." The brunette waved his phone around a little to emphasize his point. "Or one of you use." The youngest gave a pointed look to his brothers. "Anything really, we have been out here all day." Tyler let his shoulders drop and a small look of pain take over his face.

"No." Caleb snapped, "We can do this! We don't need help, technology or to use." His jaw set as a look of determination settled across his face.

"But Tyler has a point Cay. It's even getting dark." Pogue persuaded, trying his best to reason with the older boy.

"I am the oldest that makes me leader. And I say we keep moving." Caleb all but yelled, turning on his heels and making his way down the path again. The other boys groaned but followed their 'leader' anyways.

"You know if we kill him he won't be leader anymore." Reid offered, a smirk forming on his face and a small gleam in his eyes.

Pogue sighed before answering, "No Reid, just give him a little more time. He will come around... I hope."

"That's easier said than done Pogo." Reid answered, throwing an arm over Tyler's shoulders. Avoiding the glare that the soon to be biker sent his way. "But I'll try for Baby Boy here. His pretty little eyes won't be able to take the blood and gore." The blond then continued to try and pinch Tyler's checks.

"Ass." Tyler hissed knocking Reid's hands away, face turing sour. "I am not that much younger than you guys."

In unison, the two older boys snorted. "Yeah you are!" Reid smirked, "Four months makes all the difference in the world Baby Boy." Tyler made a face at the two then speed up to join Caleb in the lead. Over the course of the boys argument Caleb had wondered slightly ahead, but remained in view.

"Aw, Ty come back." Pogue called, he and Reid trying to muffle their laughter. "We're sorry." He added nudging Reid in attempt to shut the blond up.

"No you're not." The fleeing teen cried, shifting to a jog.

"You can run Ty, but you can't hide." Reid yelled sprinting after the younger boy. With a squeak, the brunette ran past Caleb and down the path. Caleb froze as Tyler flew past, followed a few seconds later by Reid.

"Do I want to know?" Caleb asked turning to the future biker with a raised brow.

"No, not really." Pogue answered shaking his head with a laugh. The two stood watching the younger sons disappear between the trees. "We should try and catch them, shouldn't we?" Pogue asked, glancing at the oldest son then back down the path.

Caleb nodded slowly, letting out a small sigh. "Yeah, or will never get out of here." Without another word, the two took off down the path following the sound of their younger brothers. A few seconds past when Caleb and Pogue found the boys rolling around on the ground of a small clearing.

"You can't help but start a fight, can you Reid?" Caleb called shaking his head at Tyler and Reid. The two boys stopped rolling, at the feet of their older brothers. Reid kept Tyler pinned to the forest floor, knee resting on either side of the brunette, both were covered with dirt. The future roommates looked up at Pogue and Caleb standing over them.

"It's way too easy." Reid smirked, nudging Tyler lightly with his fist.

"Get him off of me." Tyler pleaded, starring up at his two older brothers standing above him. "He is crushing me." The youngest then pretend to chock making gasping noises.

"Get up Reid." Caleb demanded, using his foot to poke the blond lightly in the leg. "Let Baby Boy breath." Tyler's eyes slid closed and a grown passed between his lips, just before his head hit the ground in exasperation. Reid and Pogue burst out laughing, the soon to be biker leaning aginst a tree for suport. Caleb glanced around at his brothers confused. "What?" he muttered, at his friend's sudden change in attitude.

"That's what started this." Reid gasped, rolling off Tyler and to lay on his back next to the brunette. Caleb still donned a look of confusion, eyeing Pogue and Tyler for answers.

"Calling Ty, Baby Boy." Pogue explained, slowly calming himself down and gaining back his breath. Caleb nodded his head in understanding a smile replaced his confused expression.

"Not a fan of the nick name Ty?" The oldest asked looking down on Tyler, who still resided on the ground.

The brunette sneered up at him, "How did you know?" Tyler hissed, pushing himself off the ground and dusting himself off. He turned to his brothers with a sour look once again plastered on his face.

"Did we hurt the Baby's feelings?" Reid mocked, following Tylers lead and standing then cleaning himself off. The brunette scowled at his best friend crossing his arms over his chest. Rather then comming off scary the three oldest sons laughed at their younger brothers expression.

"Can we just get going?" Tyler spat, sending the teens in to another fit of laughter. The brunette rolled his eyes and turned with a huff strutting away down the path.

"Not this again." Pogue muttered, "Remember what happened the last time you walked away Ty." He called, watching the youngest boys receding back. The longhaired boy glanced to the other remaining sons.

"Don't make me tackle you again, Baby Boy." Reid yelled, as Tyler disappeared from view between the trees. The younger boy obviously choosing to ignore the blond.

"Nice going you two." Caleb exclaimed turning to face Pogue and Reid. "Now we have to find Tyler and our way out." The smile that had be on the oldest sons face was replaced with a glare.

"Hey I didn't see you stopping him from walking away." Reid snapped back. "And you were laughing too, Golden Boy." The second youngest tried his best to match Calebs's expression.

"Knock it off you two." Pogue interrupted, pushing the older and younger teens apart. "We have to go get Tyler before he gets into trouble."

"What kind of trouble can Ty get into out here?" Reid asked, rolling his eyes at the same time flipping down on a rock.

"Well you know Baby Boy, he managed to get left behind on our field trip to that Boston museum back in the first grade." Pogue explained, "Or the time he got on the wrong plane when we were going to New York last year."

"Yeah," snorted Reid, "We had to wait for like twelve hours for him to get back from France." Caleb and Pogue remained silent waiting for it to click in Reid's mind. A second later the blonds eyes widened in slight panic "We should probably go find Tyler." The blond muttered, trying to cover up his concern.

"Aw, Reid cares." Caleb smirked, eyeing the younger boy.

"Do not." Reid spat back, turning around and stalking down the path. Pogue and Caleb exchanged amused looks, and followed the temperamental blond.

"He shouldn't have gotten too far." Pogue stated, trying to get a good look around Reid half expecting Tyler to be standing there waiting.

"Did we just loose Baby Boy?" Reid asked, searching the forest for a sign of his younger brother.

"No." Caleb answered, "He just got ahead of us." The older boy's voice gave his worry away.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to keep going!

BTW. i know there is a bigger gap between Tylers age and the other's but i made it shorter for the story.

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK

Review make updating happen faster!

Love,  
Pirate


	2. Then Found

You may all now start jumping up and down with excitement, for I have finally updated this story! :D

I finally got organized and I am trying go finish up some of my older stories! This is the first one!

NOW READ ON and don't forget to review at the end!

* * *

The three oldest sons of Ipswich tumbled down the darkened path. Trees stood out against the moon's light, making shapes in the darkness. Patches of light spotted the ground, barely enough to see the roots that jumped out.

"Okay so what the hell do we do now Golden Boy?" Reid asked turning his overly dramatic pissed off face to Caleb. Even in the darkness the oldest son knew the expression that took over the blond. "Were in the middle of no-where and we lost Tyler."

"Reid," Caleb sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose fighting his raging migraine. "We can't panic, freaking out will only make this worse." Caleb placed his hand lightly on his brothers shoulders before letting them fall to his sides. "It doesn't make sense." he continued, stepping into a moon beam and dropping down onto a bolder. "We should have found Ty by now."

"Dude," Pogue interrupted slouching into a nearby tree, "We should have found him an hour ago."

"Let's think," The oldest muttered ignoring Pogue's comment, "Where could have Tyler gone?" The oldest looked between Reid and Pogue.

"Were in the middle of a fucking forest Caleb, there is no place to go!" Reid spat taking a seat on a nearby rock, disappearing into the darkness of the forest only his shoes spotlighted by the moon's light. "He would have stopped and waited. You know how much Baby Boy hates to be alone." Reid continued digging his foot into the ground. Silence fell between the three sons as the night animals came to life.

"We could use," Pogue muttered glancing at Caleb then in the direction of Reid. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and Reid's outline came into view. Caleb opened his mouth to argue but Pogue continued, "Listen Cay, it's almost ten, we're lost and we don't know where Tyler is. If there is anytime to use it would be now." The two teens locked eyes in a stare down, until the oldest broke.

"Fine." Caleb sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose again. "How do you plan to use?" He asked, "Ty doesn't have the power yet remember."

"Doesn't mean we can't contact him." Pogue countered, "Or we could try contacting one of our dads and work from there." The long haired teen shrugged his shoulders, then slid down the tree to rest on the ground.

"You want to return with out Tyler?" Reid asked with a look of shock plastered across his face. "We would never live it down. We'll never see sun light again! Do you realize how pissed our parents would be. If they found out we lost our Baby Boy, we would be ground forever."

"Cool it Reid." Caleb snapped interrupting the other boys rant.

"We can't contact our parents." Reid summarized, words dripping with emphasis.

"Fine, you come up with a better idea." Pogue spat crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning back to get comfortable, then waving his hand for Reid to continue.

"I will," The blond snarled back, "There's always trying to track him? Tyler might not have come into to his powers yet but there has to be something to tack, I mean our dads talk about the bond or some shit like that all the time."

Caleb sent a glare in Reid's direction, "Watch the language Reid." The oldest muttered sending an eye roll "And do you even know how to do something like that?"

"No... I don't." Reid shrugged, "But how hard could it be?" The blond pushed himself up from his rock and dusted off his jeans. "Just reach out for the power."

Caleb shot Pogue a questioning look, "Any other ideas?" The oldest asked. Gaining a quick head shake in response. Caleb sighed, and turned his gaze to the blond, "Fine." he mumbled. Reid looked to smug for Caleb's liking as the blonds eye's bled to black.

"What do you see?" Pogue whispered, as if afraid to disturb Reid.

"I," Reid hesitated, spinning in a circle, stopping abruptly to stare down the path they had just recently came from, "I see a glowing person." The blond answered, squinting down the path.

"Don't go towards the light," Pogue joked, wincing when Caleb shot him a glare.

"Is it Tyler?" Caleb asked, ripping his threatening gaze away from Pogue to watch Reid.

"It's defiantly someone with power." Reid muttered, the blonds eyes were glued to the figure in the distance. When the second youngest called to the power, the trees and nature seemed to melt away allowing him to see into the forest. Caleb and Pogue began to glow, Pogue a light green, and Caleb a crimson red. "Their is a figure that way," Reid sated, taking the first step, "Come on." The blond took off down the path, leaving Pogue and Caleb to follow behind.

The three boys darted through the woods, Reid leading the way to who they hoped was Tyler. "Reid are you sure your going the right way?" Caleb called, panting slightly to keep up.

"Yeah I'm sure," Reid yelled back, twisting slightly to shoot a look at the oldest son of Ipswich. "He's right over..." The blond began before plowing into a darkened person. Reid's eyes returned to blue, as the two went crashing to the ground, and a flash light flew into the air. A startled cry came from the bottom of the pile, followed by a deep grunt, neither of which came from Reid, or could have come from Tyler.

Reid began to panic as he pushed away from the unknown man and crawling across the forest floor. Caleb and Pogue let our screams, and grabbed Reid under the arms to hoist the blond to his feet. Mobility stopped there for the boys as they backed into a tree, frozen in fear.

The man on the ground, grabbed a hold of the fallen flash light and pointed it in the teens direction lighting up their horror stricken faces. "Caleb? Reid? Pogue?" the man grunted, lowering the light and pushing himself off the ground.

"Uncle Glen?" Pogue hissed placing a hand on his heart and attempting to catch his breath.

The man before them chuckled, turning the flash light to shine it on his face, features lit up and the three were able to recognize Tyler's dad standing before them. "Where have you three been?" Mr. Simms asked, lowering the flash light to the ground and signaling for the boy's to follow him. "Everyone is worried sick about you."

"Uumm..." Caleb trailed off, shooting Reid and Pogue panicked looks. How do you tell a man you lost his son.

"If your worried about Tyler, he is fine." Glen called over his shoulder, "He called us a few hours ago, and said you guys got lost. He asked if we could come get him, but said you three wanted to try and find your own way out."

"So Ty has been out of the forest for the last two hours?" Caleb asked, unsure if he should be angry at Tyler for leaving them, or glad that he was okay.

"Yep," Glen nodded, the motion barely noticed in the darkness. "He insisted that you guys wanted to find your own way out and we should let you wonder for a while. But as it got later we decided that to start looking."

At that moment Pogue, Reid, and Caleb all silently agreed that Tyler is brilliant, but was so dead when they got out.

"Here we are," Mr. Simms announced, taking the last few steps to the parking lot and waiting for the boys to join him on the concrete. "Free at last, right boys?" the man chuckled to himself. Across the parking lot sat a circle of cars. A silver car, blue pick up truck and an S.U.V. light up the parking lot. "Hey!" Glen yelled waving his arms round in the air and beginning the short trek, "I found them!"

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue were greeted by their parents and pulled into hugs. The three were surrounded by adults as blankets were thrown over their shoulders, and hot chocolate shoved into their hands. Once their safety was insured, the lectures began. But as their parents ranted about the do's and dont's of wondering around in the forest, Pogue, Reid and Caleb turned their attention to finding Tyler. Eyes scanned the cars and surrounding area searching for their still lost brother.

"Where is Ty?" Reid interrupted, shoving the blanket off his shoulders to cross his arms over his chest. Even though Tyler had left them to wonder the forest, they still worried about the absents of their Baby Brother.

"He and his mom went to get some food." Pogue's dad informed. All the adults, resisted smiles at the worry in their children's faces. It was sweet how their children cared for each other even if they wouldn't admit it. "They should be here..." Mr. Perry was cut off by the appearance of two head lights down the road. Blanket hit the ground and cups were shoved back into parents hands as Reid, Pogue and Caleb made a mad dash to the car as it pulled up.

Mrs. Simms barely had time to put the car in park before it was hit by three teenage boys. Tyler signaled for his brothers to move out of the way, and waited for them to step back before unlocking the door. The brunette hesitated, before sliding out of the car and slamming the door closed to stand before his brothers.

Mrs. Simms climbed out of the drivers seat and joined her husband to watch their son, and his friends actions.

The parking lot was silent aside from the sounds of nature. Caleb was first to react, "I am going to kill you," the oldest mumbled grabbing a hold of Tyler's arm. The brunette's eyes flashed in terror before he was pulled into a hug with the oldest son. "They might not admit it," Caleb continued whispering into the top of Tyler's head, "but we were all worried when we couldn't find you." The two broke apart, and Caleb shifted to stand at Tyler's right.

Pogue and Reid were looking anywhere but at Tyler, attempting to control their emotions. The older they became the less emotions and physical contact the four sons of Ipswich shared. The middle sons always had a hard time expressing how they feel, and having their parents watching didn't help much either.

Pogue was next, as he pulled Tyler into a hug, The future biker didn't say anything as he held Tyler to his chest. A few moments passed till they broke apart and Pogue slid to Tyler's left. Tyler shot him a smile and turned towards is remaining brother.

"That was a mean joke." Reid mumbled, kicking at the ground.

"You tackled me." Tyler answered, eyes falling to his shoes. The youngest son felt bad about leaving his brothers in the forest. At the time it seemed like an awesome prank, but now all Tyler felt was guilty. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Just don't fucking do it again, Baby Boy." the blond hissed, grabbing an unexpected Tyler and pulling him into a hug.

"I wont." Tyler assured, accepting Reid's hug with a smile. The younger sons pulled apart and the four brothers were left standing in a tight circle smiling at each other.

"Alright boys," Mr. Perry called, drawing in the boys attention. "It is time to move out." Pogue, Caleb, and Reid all opened their mouths to argue. "Don't worry, you are all spending the night at our place." the man chuckled, pulling open the door to his S.U.V. "Now everyone in!" he commanded. The brothers took off running, Caleb climbing into the front seat while Pogue, Reid, and Tyler loaded into the back. Pogue climbed in, and slid across the seat to the other end of the car. Tyler was next and ready to jump in when a hand came out and slapped him in the back of the head.

The brunette turned confused to Reid, who stood with his arm still raised and smirk on his face. "What was that?" Tyler asked with a frown.

"That was for leaving us." Reid snickered, shoving Tyler lightly into the car. "Now get it so we can leave."

The brunette scowled but followed orders and climbed into the truck and buckling in next to Pogue. Reid followed the youngest in and slammed the door on his way. With a small click Reid was safely buckled in and ready to go. "We good?" Mr. Perry asked, eying the sons in the back through the rear view mirror. Pogue, Reid and Tyler nodded, and the truck began to move, heading towards the Perry house. Tyler shifted between Pogue and Reid, both boys sitting a little closer then normal, as if determined to remain in contact. But Tyler let it go and watched the road though the front window every once in a while making eye contact when Caleb glanced back.

* * *

Okay here is the deal people... For now this is the end of this story. But I am not so happy on how it turned out so I am thinking about adding a chapter and shoving it forward to "the present". So have this as almost a flash back and then have thoughts about that day from Tyler and how leaving his brothers in the forest has come back to haunt him. Would anyone want me to write that?

Let me know!

AND REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLASE PLASE! :D

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
